


Left for Dead

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: For the ask, perhaps a little angst over Merle being forced to leave his partner (pre-established?) trapped in a walker surrounded area/building?





	Left for Dead

It was just supposed to be a simple run. In and out. Just grab a couple supplies and go. No one was supposed to die. Lifting the bottle of bourbon to his lips with a shaking hand Merle gulped down the brown pain reducer. Tears that he had been holding in finally fell from his eyes in the lonely room. His gaze was fixated on the bed in the room. The bed that just this morning had held him and his love. Gritting his teeth he felt his lip tremble. Love. The one thing he always told Daryl they didn't need now was the thing he missed the most. He had fallen head over heels for the sweet little woman as soon as soon as he saw her. She was kind and loving but was a firecracker and knew how to put the great Merle Dixon in his place. Letting out a sob he threw the bottle against the wall making it shatter. Laying his head on the table he closed his eyes and cried, thinking back on the day. Thinking of anyway things could have been different. 

_You smiled at your man as you walked by, carrying more boxes of supplies to the truck. Feeling a pinch to your backside you let out a small eep and glared at him. "Merle Dixon ya wanna loose that hand too." you joked and saw him only wink at you before taking the heavy box from you and carrying it to the truck. Sacking your head you smiled and went back inside to grab the other items. Picking p the crate you went to turn when Martinez and some of the others came running from the back of the store. One of the men hadn't seen you and knocked you back into the shelves. Hearing a thump you looked and covered your head just as the large wooden shelf fell on top of you. A little dazed you heard screaming and looked from under the shelf to see two walkers biting into one of the new members. Looking down the halls you saw as more walkers came towards all of you. Your heart rate picked up and you went to crawl out from under the shelf but something caught you. Tugging you felt your foot trapped under the self. Whimpering you looked to see Martinez shooting at the walkers, "Martinez help!" you yelled. When he looked at you he quickly ran over to help lift the shelf off your leg. He grunted and groaned but the shelf wouldn't budge. Hearing banging and thumping you both looked to see the door that had been boarded shut moving. Rotten fingers poked out from he cracks and you both looked back at each other._

_Seeing the look on his face you felt tears fall from your eyes, "No please!" you begged but he just shoved a knife into your hands and stood._

_"I'm so sorry." he said._

_Watching him run away you screamed out, "NO NOOOOO!" you cried. hearing shooting coming from outside and a slam the room became darker. Tears fell from your eyes as you heard the truck start up. But then another sound hit your ears. Merle. He was yelling, screaming._

_"Y/N!? Where's y/n?.... NO! NO! Let me go! I gotta go elp' er'!"_

_His screams were soon stopped and you listened as the trucks drove off. The Sounds of the walkers trying to get in replaced your love's screams and you closed your eyes._

Merle had woke up not to long after they got back to woodbury. He felt the pain in the back of his head where someone had hit him and then it all had came back to him. He had instantly jumped on Martinez, punching him in the face repeatedly. The Governor had pulled him off of the now unconscious man and looked at him. 

"There was nothing we could have done Merle!" The Governor had told him.

Shaking his head he shrugged the man off and stood. Rage and heartbreak filled his head as he stumbled away and went towards his and y/n's room. And that is where he now resided. Pulling at his hair he bit his lip and muffle a scream. 

Hearing a knock at the door he growled but didn't move. When it came again he tilted his head to glare at the wooden door, "FUCK OFF!" he yelled in a hoarse voice. Looking down at the carpeted floor he closed his eyes. 

'Thump, thump, thump.'

Becoming enraged now he stood up and marched over to the door, throwing it open. "I SAID FUCK O..." he began to yell and then stopped. His heart stopped when he looked out into the hall to see a blood and dirt covered y/n. Her body was slumped over and her eyes exhausted. She was shaking but she forced him a small smile. Not another word was spoken as he wrapped his arms around her, not caring for the filth. She fell into his arms and he couldn't stop the new tears from falling. 

 


End file.
